


Reflections

by moorehawke



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Humans Are Weird, because there are not enough 'humans are a near-extinct species' fics going around right now, like Specific mentions of how finn is the last human and all that good shit, no smut no action just good old fashioned poetic character study, title will probably change as the story expands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorehawke/pseuds/moorehawke
Summary: Sometimes, Marceline is struck by just how alien the world is now.





	Reflections

Finn the human had the only beating heart in all of Ooo.

Sure, there were bloodpushers and sap filtrators and even gill systems that ran on pure saltwater, but none of them compared to the real tangibility Marceline could hear every time she got near her human friend.

His chest beat a constant rhythm, _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump,_ like the beat of a song. She wondered if he knew he subconsciously matched his beatboxing to its tempo. And it _radiated_ heat, enough that she could tell when he arrived at her house long before she heard him knock on the door.

He was everything she used to be.

Marceline had often put her hand over her chest, missing her own heartbeat. She could barely remember what it felt like to have properly functioning organs. If she ate something, like, _properly_ ate something… would it hurt? Would she even be able to digest it?

She’d decided a while ago that it would be too much of a risk to really try it again.

* * *

“Let me in.”

“No!”

“Jake, I’m not gonna bite you! Open the door, you butt.”

“You’re a vampire and vampires can’t be trusted! What if you… I dunno, what if you turn into a bat or something? Hide in our ceiling, come out at night and bite us.”

“Why would I even hide in your ceiling? I have my own house. Jake, it’s raining and I’m cold. Just let me talk to Finn.”

“No way, Marceline! You’re gonna try hypnotise him or something. With your vampiric charm.”

Marceline scoffed at that. Vampiric charm? Yeah, right.

She’d made a mistake by only befriending Finn and leaving Jake to do his own thing. She should have proven her good will earlier - then she wouldn’t be out in this damn storm in the middle of the night. Her mistake.

She felt Finn’s warmth before she heard his voice. “Marceline?” he called. “What are you doing at our house? It’s, like, two in the morning.”

“Got caught out in a storm,” she replied. “Mind if I crash here for a bit?”

“Yeah, okay.” His voice was muffled with sleep. “Jake, open the door.”

“Finn!” came Jake’s hiss.

“Dude, just let her in.”

“No, I’m not gonna-“ -clear conversation cut out and the vampire heard a brief scuffle before Jake broke off with an “Ouch!” 

Finn opened the door.

“Come on in, Marceline. Don’t mind Jake, he’s just paranoid.”

“Hmph.” The dog shrank his face and raised his shoulders. “When we get killed tonight, Finn, you know who I’ll be blaming.”

* * *

Finn and Jake keep their - _her -_ house in a state of perpetual chaos. Marceline floats over piles of loot, watching Finn and Jake hop from treasure chest to treasure chest as they make their way to the stairs.

The kitchen is littered with weapons - mostly swords, but there’s a mean-looking crossbow propped up against the stove. It’s warm, almost to the point of being uncomfortable. While Marceline keeps her house at a balmy fifteen degrees above freezing, Finn and Jake seem to prefer something closer to thirty. 

“You can crash on the couch,” Jake says petulantly. “I’m going to bed.” On his way out, he picks up the crossbow and throws a pointed glare at Marceline. Finn frowns at him, but then yawns.

“I’d better get some rest too. Will the couch be okay?” he asks. Marceline nods. “Sweet. ‘Night, Marceline.” With one hand raised in a lazy farewell, and his other stifling a second yawn, Finn makes his way upstairs.

* * *

A couple hours later, the rain dies off and the first glow of sunlight starts to threaten the sky. Marceline slips out the window and flies low, making her way home through the dew-covered forest.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! so those who know me know that i am a very irregular updater, but my updates speed up a lot if people tell me they're waiting on another chapter or even just offer criticism or any comment at all! so if you like what i'm writing here, please leave kudos or a comment. it means a lot, and it's super motivational for me.  
> paragraph 1 of chapter 2 already exists, so get excited. also, if you like my writing style, i have two other fics on the go; universe slip and pagan. go check them out! i also have a voltron one-shot i'm pretty proud of but will probably revise later, and a couple of my earlier works are still up too.  
> want to see updates on your tumblr dash when i post things? if you do, you'd be the first, but i post new chapters to my stories, random drabbles, and sometimes even sketches on moorehawke.tumblr.com.  
> \- moorehawke :)


End file.
